YuGiOh! GX2: Season 1
by NeoSoldier19
Summary: Takes place 14 years after season 4. Jon Rhodes is excited about entering Duel Academy, but will he be able to stand the life of a high school duelist. K  for mild violence


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. The following is fan-based and meant for entertainment purposes only  
**

**Episode 1: The Meeting**

I woke up to an annoying alarm like I do every day, but today wasn't like the others. Today I will find out when the entrance exams are to the prestigious "School of Duel," Duel Academy.

I looked at my clock, it read 11:45 a.m., "Good," I thought out loud, " the mail already came."

I slipped into the shower and washed up making sure to wash all over. After, I put on some clothes, a pair of black pants, a dark blue T-shirt, and a black wind jacket.

Once I brushed my teeth I combed my medium-long black hair to look like I just shook my head like a dog does. I heard over the sink, " Jonathon, you have mail!" My mom was like any other, loving, and always pushing me as far as I could go. "Coming," I called back. I slipped on a pair of black and blue sneakers and ran down-stairs.

"Here," my mom said handing me a magazine and a small envelope. The magazine was one my mom got me once my brother, William, joined the Pro Duelist League, or PDL for short. On the cover of PDL Magazine was my brother. He had started an uprising when he joined, until now he hasn't lost, but now, he's supposed to duel a legend, Joey Wheeler, 'That should be good' I thought. I set the magazine down and opened the envelope.

As I laid my eyes on the note inside the envelope, my eyes widened. The exams were to begin tomorrow at 1:30 p.m. "Mom," I said, "can I have like, 30 bucks so I can work on my deck for the school I told you about?"

"Sure," she agreed, handing me the money.

"Thanks," I said heading out the door, "I'll be back later."

I nabbed my deck from my room and headed out the door.

After about 10 minutes of walking I arrived at the card shop. My friend owns the shop so I get a lot of new packs for free.

I walked in and greeted my friend, "Hey Aaron, any new packs?"

"Not today Jon," Aaron answered, "what about Duel Academy, any news there?"

"Yeah," I said, looking at the booster packs, " the entrance exams start tomorrow, so I'm looking for some support cards for my Red-Eyes deck, got anything?"

He looked grim, "actually, I do." He pulled out a box with a weird, eye design on it. These cards are the only ones, but anyone who tries to buy them gets hurt. The last person who bought them fell into a coma right here in the store." He opened the box, it had four cards lined up. It had the Red-Eyes Wyvern, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.

"Wow," I said amazed, "those cards are amazing." I heard low growling sounds from somewhere in the store. "Did you hear that," I asked, freaked.

"Hear what," he said confused. "you OK?"

"Yeah," I said looking around, "never mind. Anyways, mind if I look at them?"

"You sure," Aaron asked.

"Yeah," I said, "you said that all that stuff happened after they bought the cards, right? So it should be good."

"OK," Aaron agreed, handing me the card, "but be careful, OK?"

"Alright," I said as I grabbed the cards. As soon as I touched the cards they began to glow yellow and I found my self in darkness. I looked and soon saw the dragons hovering in front of me. The Red-Eyes Dragons roared quietly but I heard what they were saying. They told me that I was their master, that I was the only one who could control them. As fast as I got there I was gone and back in the card shop.

"So," Aaron said, "like 'em?"

"Yeah," I said, "I want them. How much?"

"No way man," he argued, "too much crap happened with those cards, I'm not letting it happen to you." he put the cards back in the box and closed it.

"It's fine," I protested, "trust me, I'll be OK."

"Alright," he said, giving me the box, "have 'em, they're free."

"Thank you," I said grabbing a Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk. I placed it on the counter, "This too, please."

"That'll be 30 bucks," Aaron said ringing it up.

I gave him the money in exchange, "I'll see you later."

I walked outside and took out the Red-Eyes Wyvern, as I did saw the spirit of the creature. It was perched on a nearby light post. It looked at me and nodded. I opened my new Duel Disk and strapped it on my left arm. After that I put all my Red-Eyes cards in my deck and put it in my Duel Disk and started walking to the park to test out the new cards.

I entered the park and saw a kid that looked about 13 dueling a kind about 10. As I got there the older kid won and said, "Ha, I won loser, give me your strongest card." the smaller kid was crying when he handed over his Jinzo.

"Hey," I said walking toward the bully, "you shouldn't be bullying that kid, why don't you duel me instead."

The jerk laughed, "OK, if I win I get your strongest card."

"And if I win you give that kid his Jinzo back."

"Deal," the bully said readying hid duel disk.

I readied mine and the duel started.

Jon: 4000

Bully: 4000

I drew my five cards and said, "You can start."

"I will," the bully stated, "I summon Archfiend Soldier (ATK 1900/DEF 1500) in attack mode, and end my turn." a purplish monster appeared in front of the bully with his arms crossed.

"I draw," I said as I drew my card. I smiled, "I play Future Fusion! With this card I take fusion material monsters from my deck and place them in the grave. And in two turns I get a fusion monster. I'll take out two Red-Eyes B. Dragons, Red-Eyes Wyvern, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6. My target is Five God Dragon."

"WHAT!" the bully exclaimed.

"That's not all," I explained, "I play the spell card, Monster Reborn, with this, I can special summon a monster from my grave. Come forth Horus Lv 6(ATK 2300/ DEF 1600)!"The silver dragon appeared in front of me as the bully drew his cards.

"Now, Horus," I commanded, "attack his Archfiend Soldier, Black Flame!" The monster shot an intense black flame that incinerated the opposing monster.

Jon: 4000

Bully: 3600

"And because Horus destroyed a monster in battle," I explained, "he levels up!" The silver dragon grew bigger and more terrifying. "Into Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8(ATK3000/ DEF 1800)! Also, because I haven't normal summoned a monster, I can remove my Red-Eyes Wyvern from my graveyard," I removed the card and placed it into my pocket, "to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(ATK 2800/ DEF2400)!" the Red-Eyes Wyvern appeared and morphed into the big, metallic beast as I placed the declared card onto my monster space. "With that, it's your move."

"I draw," the bully said, scared, "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"That's it," I asked, drawing my next card, "I use my Metal Dragon's effect to special summon the Red-Eyes B. Dragon(ATK 2400/ DEF 2000) from my Graveyard!" The black dragon materialized next to Horus. "Next I'll activate the Swords of Revealing Light spell card." Three swords of light shone down on the bully's field, revealing his Giant Soldier of Stone(ATK 1300/ DEF 2000). "Now I'll attack your Stone Soldier with my Horus. Go, Black Mega Flame!." Horus shot a giant ball of black fire at the soldier, instantly frying it. "Now to finish it," I said triumphantly, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!" The black dragon shot a blast of intense heat at the bully.

Jon: 4000

Bully: 1200

"Darkness Metal Dragon, Darkness Metal Flare!" The metal dragon's body shone a great light, dropping the bully's life point down to zero.

Jon: 4000

Bully: 0000

The bully fell to his knees, speechless. I walked over to him as the holograms disappeared. "time to give back that Jinzo you stole." I went through his deck and fished out the stolen card. I handed the little kid his card and walked off.

"Thank you," the kid called as he started to go home.

I got home and spent the rest of the day making my deck ready for the entrance exams and studying on its strategies. At about nine, I took a shower and went to bed, eager for the next day.


End file.
